Fire Emblem Awakening: Ratatosk's Edge
by Yanase
Summary: "Change your thoughts and you change your world, Lucina." Sometimes Lucina could not help but think without Paris by her side she would not be as strong as she was. Paris was her best-friend, the only one other than herself who carried a sword weighted down with History and Legacy. She prayed to Naga that when they were sent to the past they would find each other again. -OC Paper-


**Yuri: **Alright then...this is an Original Character insert. Not a self-insert, to make clear. This is for of course as one can see **Fire Emblem Awakening**. Now this chapter is just a prolouge of sorts leading up to the main thing which might be the next chapter or perhaps three or four chapters away. More will be explained in my corner at the end. Please enjoy if you decided to stick with me. My motivation to write was brought about by these two authors **Gone2GroundEX & lambentLodestar. **

_Notice: I prefer some Japanese names to their english variants. Japanese names will be used in place of the English ones I do not personaly like._

* * *

**Chapter ?**

_**Rated: T-M**_

_**Language: English**_

_**Genre: Action/Adventure/Friendship/Family/Humor/Romance/D rama/Angst/Fantasy**_

_**Original Word count: 1,046**_

* * *

_"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." -Aristotle Onassis_

* * *

Lucina gave a soft sigh as she walked the halls of castle Ylisse, her boots clinking on the ruined stone pathway that lead to the gardens which only few flowers still bloomed, her long dark blue hair fluttered slightly in the light chilly wind. Reaching up she gently brushed a lock back as she came to a stop to see the person she was looking for, "…There he is…" sitting off to the side was a young male who she could not take her eyes off of. Long azure hair fell in waves down the back to just above the knees; pale skin seemed to light up under the moonlight, the prominent outfit that resembled the outfit of an age long hero known as Ike was donned on the person she was watching. That was one of the things they held in common, an outfit similar to one their ancestors had worn, "There you are, Paris." Lucina couldn't help but suck in her breath slightly as her companion had turned. In her earliest memories she had recalled only one other being just as beautiful as Paris and that was uncle Libra, "Um…are you alright?" it was a rare peaceful night after all in their worn torn world.

"Ah…? Oh hello, Lucina." Paris gave a small smile towards his best-friend, the only other one out of their group of friends to be only one year apart, "You should be resting." Lucina was their hope after all. Though he had a feeling he knew what this was about, "…I'm fine." He tried to assure her only to receive a frown in return, "…I suppose I am not…" after all seeing your beloved younger brother on the side of Grima did not really help ones mood…nor did using your own hands to kill a sweet boy like Morgan. A gloved hand slowly covered his effeminate features, "…In the end…he…smiled at me…he thanked me for setting him free…"

Lucina felt her heart clench at the sight of Paris's shoulders shaking slightly. To everyone she knew how they were viewed. Herself and Paris were thought of as everyone's elder sibling, she knew he had continued to act and smile calmly and comfortingly to everyone as he hid his own pain from the battle that had lasted until sunset that day, "Paris…!" in that instant Lucina had tugged Paris into a fight hug, pressing his head onto her chest as she held him tightly, "I cannot say it is alright…I…I can't claim to know how it feels to…to kill your own family with your own hands…" her voice was slightly shaking as she spoke those words. The thought was terrifying! A flash of her little brother Azure had run across her mind at that moment, "…I'm…sorry…I cannot find the right words…"

Blinking a bit Paris felt his tense body relax in Lucina's hold. This was the only time he could let himself relax, when he was held by his best-friend, "…It's alright…" his voice was slightly muffled by Lucina's shirt. Sighing softly he slowly pulled away and gave a small smile, "Thank you. I needed that." Of course he gave a small chuckle as Lucina would not let him go, her arms still wrapped around him tightly, "I believe Azure would point out that you should have been born a male and I a female." That got the reaction he wanted.

Lucina held a slight annoyed look at the mention of the little running gag in their group. It wasn't their fault they were androgynous. Sighing softly it was Lucina's turn to rest her head against Paris's chest, "…I doubt this rare peaceful night will last long…" they only had this chance due to their victory today against Morgan and his army. Soon Naga would have enough power to send them back in time to change this future. "…Paris…what if we all end up separated?" that thought frightened her. It honestly did. The thought made her tighten her grip ever so slightly and fist the other's cape.

Gazing down at Lucina, Paris had a small smile as he raised a gloved hand, gently placing it on her head, "If we get separated…we will all find each other." It was the last thing he remembered his mother saying. Those with strong bonds will always find each other, "I have a feeling with my luck…I just might end up meeting our parents before the intended time."

Of course that made Lucina give an un-lady like snort for a moment, "…I do not have a hard time believing that." In all honesty she did not. Out of everyone it seemed as if Paris had the luck of the devil on his side. Sighing a bit, Lucina blinked as she felt Paris's hands on her shoulder's, "Paris?" cocking her head to the side slightly she gazed at her friend with worry.

"You should get back now, Lucina." Slowly pushing her away Paris continued to smile as he turned his back to her as the wind began to pick up again, the smell of ash, blood, and decay mixed with the faint scent of the flowers that had survived the many hardships, "I am on watch."

Lucina felt her heart clench again as she gazed at Paris's back. Just like herself, Paris never spoke of his pain nor the hardships the two of them carried. Her gaze strayed to Ragneel as her own hand went to Falchion's hilt. Two swords with weighted legacy and history. With a small nod Lucina turned on her heels, momentarily noticing she had stepped on a yellow rose as she walked off once more down the ruined hallway, "Very well…" pausing a few feet away Lucina did not turn around, "Paris…I will send another to take your place soon. Be safe." With that Lucina walked away not once looking back.

A small chuckle left Paris's lips as he turned slightly to watch Lucina walk off, a hand was placed to his hip as the other brushed a lock of his hair back, "…Of course, Lucina. You as well." Slowly turning back to gaze at the moon in that bathed them all in a rare calming light, Paris wondered aloud softly to himself, "…Morgan…may you find peace at father's side…keep smiling, little brother."

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Alright this was short but it was just a simple idea that started to bloom after reading some good awakening Fanfiction stories/updates. Now for a bit of explaining.

As you can see I started this in the war-torn future, the pairings you can see already are **ChromxOliva & PriamxRufure **which I find these two pairings adorable...though I do love me some **ChromxRufure** the most for this fanfiction the coupling is indeed different. Now we all know that **Priam**'s Japanese name was **Paris** but for the sake of my character and the story he is named Paris the variation of Priam...I believe? Priam was named after Troy if I recall the little bit of triva on his wiki page...

Now then my logic is like this. Now you know how you need to wait till the **End Game **to be able to recruit: Gangrel, Walhart, Emmeryn, Yen'fey, Aversa, and Priam? Well I decided that instead of that it would happen as the travels go and they get near the places the Paralouge's had happened at. Thus it made me have this train of thought.

_The war must have taken up more than the simple time we have been given to play, it must have been at least a year or three. So during that time Rufure could have gotten pregnante and had Paris. The same could go for the other expectant mothers and during the final battle Rufure would already be with child again...AKA Morgan. _

That is just a rough summary of my train of thought. Now ...I believe I got most of that out of the way so onto a bit about Paris.

I decided that Paris would take after Rufure more in looks than his father who is a man's man. I just believed that there needed to be another person mistaken as a female in the future children group (But that is more to my personal amusment) since Lucina can easily pass off as a male. I do hate to bring this up but do you think she is the type to actually have a big chest and hide it or does she have a small chest? I am honestly curious...**FortunesRevolver** and I once that that conversation as well as one about the ages...then finally feeling relieved that nothing illegal was going on when we just decided she was sixteen or seventeen...lol long story there and I am getting off track.

In my game plays I always make sure I max Rufure out. I tend to stick her with these jobs; Thief, Trickster, Tactitian, GrandMaster, Bride, Myrdimon, Assassin, Hero, and Falcon Knight. But for the skills I make sure she has Paragon which ...if I recall can be passed onto the child...please correct me if I am wrong though.

So Paris's skills would be: Lethiality and Paragon from Rufure and from Priam though I did give Priam the Vanguard skill (I think it is called the one that helps againts flyign enemies)...I...gotta re-check my game and see what he gives-no wait! I can just look on my IPhone 5 Fire Emblem Awakening App! I love that thing. (Yes I am advertising it as well, it is free). Okay now this corner is going to turn out LONGER than the actual first chapter so I'll just cut it short now. As for stats Paris's luck is already already maxed out, his defence is good, his resistence is shit though so he would fall easily to magic, speed is decent, for strength...I'd say it was very good due to him following his father's training regime, health? Moderate maybe between Gerome and Brady's health when they first start out. Skill would be moderate since he is not a natural fighter like his mother and father, even his brother...not sure what else I am missing though...but this should indeed do for now.

**If you have any questions feel free to go ahead and ask. If you find any grammatical errors please let me know. My beta has long since vanished on me due to personal reasons and I can only hope she fairs well. _In advance I thank all the people who will read & Review, Ghost Read, Alert, and Favorite this story if you have reached this point._**

**Check out: Asleep **_by Gone2GroundEX _and **Daydreams and Nightmares **by _lambentLodestar_


End file.
